The Theatre Sings
by toomanyt-shirts
Summary: Cosarine Carion is a contemporary dancer and soprano in training. She loves the Phantom of the opera musical, so what happens when she has free access to their world
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Phantom Of The Opera. Any of them. Sadly. I only own Cosarine Carion.**

 **Cosarine's P.O.V**

"1,2,3,4 AND COSA! FLEX YOUR FOOT!" Ms. Liaola screamed as Jay pulled me back by the waist and began to lift me by my thigh.

She cut the music. It was Beneath A Moonless Sky by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I had suggested it. The songs were my guilty pleasure.

Jay put me down and she sighed. "That's it for today! Don't forget about the costume party tomorrow for Halloween!"

I went to grab by bag and Jay walked up to me. "Are we still being Erika and Christian tomorrow?" He asked with excitment. "Yes indeedy." I replied. He laughed and picked up his own bag. "See ya." I walked out of the school auditorium and out the front door.

The Friday night air was cold and fresh against my sweaty skin. A dark figure was standing on the edge of the parking lot. My senses went in high alert as he began to approach. His question caught her off guard.

" If you could go into any fictional world, what would it be."

She didn't even hesitate to answer.

"The Phantom Of The Opera."

He nodded.

"Would you rather bring the characters to your world or go into theirs?"

I stared at him quizzically but went along with it. "Ummmm... I would go into their world."

He nodded again and shoved a hand into his pocket. As he struggled to get something, I took the opportunity to study him. He was a really skinny fidgety man. He looked as if was possibly in his seventies.

He finally pulled a small pocket watch out of his pocket and held it out to me. "I never got to have any children or grandchildren and this family heirloom will have no where to go except with you."

"S-sir! I can't take this! I barely no you! This is so valu-" He cut me off.

"You seem nice a young lady. I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else. Besides, it lead me to you."

He placed it in my hand before retreating into the parking lot. I stared after him. _Is this some kind of practical joke?_ It couldn't be. I shrugged. I opened my hand and looked at it. It was a beautiful red and gold with a bright red rose sticking off of it. It really was quite beautiful.

 _What did this have to do with those questions?_

I shrugged and walked to my car.


	2. The Halloween Party

**I don't own Phantom Of The Opera or any of its characters. I only own Cosarine Carion and Jay. P.s. this is my actual Halloween costume.**

 **Cosarine's P.O.V**

I quickly put on my corset over my peasant blouse. The prosthetics had gone on without a hitch. I tied on my black cloak and looked at myself in the mirror. Men's riding pants looked good on me!

There was a knock on the door and I realized I was late. I grabbed the pocket watch as I looked nice with the costume and dashed out to Jays car.

"You took forever," he said as he jumped in. "You look nice Jay." He looked like the male version of Christine. He even had a rose in his hair.

As we came up to the school I looked at all the people in masks and costumes. He parked, got out and opened the door for me. "Mademoiselle, may I acompany you to this ball?" His French accent was bad and hilarious.

"Yes monsieur. Thank you." He scowled. "What?" I asked. "Your accent is so much better than mine. How do you do that?"

"I spend my time trying to sound like Madame Giry."

He chuckled and we walked in.

》《》《》《》《》《

People loved my costume. We had performed our dance to love never dance in the middle of the dance floor. It was very... seductive. The fundraiser ball was going great!

I pulled out the pocket watch ad I headed into the hall. It was starting to get a little hot in there and I needed some air.

"I wish I could actually be in The Phantom Of The Opera." The watch suddenly burned in my hands I dropped it, but it stayed connected to by pants.

Everything around me became blurry and I stumbled forward. "Somebody help me." It came out more as a gasp.

"Meg! Send for a doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Phantom Of The Opera or any of its characters. I only own Cosarine Carion and Jay.

Cosarine's P.O.V

"Mother! The Phantom is waking."

I blinked several times before opening them fully to see a blonde who looked scarily like Meg Giry from the movie. "Meg. That is not the Phantom. Just some girl getting into some mischief. Do not anyone about this. Leave now."

Meg nodded and left. Her mother walked over to me and placed a cloth on my forehead. "Where am I?" She looked down at me and stares fir a second before answering, "My office. Why are you dressed like the Phantom?"

I realized that I might not be able to get out of this. "I-i have no explanation. Who set you up to this? Was it the old man?"

I'm probably on one of those weird prank shows. Or Jay set this up to mess with me. Yeah.

"No. You burst into my office."

I traveled back in time! OR I'M IN A ANOTHER UNIVERSE!

I grabbed my pocket watch and looked at it. " I WISH TO GO BACK TO LOS ANGELES!" The watch burned again and everything became blurry before I stumbled into someone.

"Cosarine! You've been gone for an hour!" Jay yelled as I collapsed into his arms. My eyes began to focus and I realized I was back in the school hallway. "I can't move." His eyes were filled with worry. Jay quickly scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the gym and sat me in one of the seats.

" What happened?" I shook my head.

"Dunno."


	4. Curiosity

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. I only own Cosarine Carion.**

 **Cosarine's P.O.V.**

After the party, Jay took me home. It seemed so strange. That pocket watch seemed to be at the center of it all. I turned over on my bed to look at it on my night stand. It sat there in all its glory, the once stained gold was now glowing with greatness. The rose in the center was now a bright red as if it was brand new and had never been touched before. I felt a scowl find its way onto my face and I reached out to grab the strange piece. _I need to go back._

I clutched the watch before realizing that I had no plan of action. _Be a ballerina. I trained as one as a child. I just didn't like it._ I grabbed my emergency leotard and ballet slippers out of my closet. Slipping it on, I smiled. They would not recognize me out of my Phantom costume. No one would know I've been there before. The plan was perfect.

"I wish I could go back to their world." I pleaded as I held the watch to my chest. I flinched when it began to burn, but did not let go.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 **Regular P.O.V.**

"Meg! Hurry! Your mother will be angry if we're late again!" Meg smiled at the younger girl as she ran back into the dormitories. She went to go grab her skirt, but stopped as she saw a woman slumped onto one of the beds. Meg crept forward to the woman. She was a brunette who was just a little shorter than Meg herself. The stranger's eyes fluttered open as she shot up in the bed. She looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on Meg. "Oh. Um. I must have hit my head. I'm looking for a Madame Giry."

"That's my mother! I'm Meg. Are you here to replace Lily? She broke her ankle right before the gala." The woman looked confused for a second before nodding. "Ah. Yes! My name is Cosarine Carion. Can you take me to your mother?" Meg nodded and took Cosarine's hand to help her off the bed and lead her to the stage.

"Meg! Why have you decided to be late?" Madame Giry was on Meg as soon as they came on stage. "Maman, I was helping the new girl around. She is here to replace Lily." Madame Giry nodded and motioned Cosarine forward as Meg scurried off to line up with the other ballerinas. "You already know the routine, yes?" Cosarine nodded realizing she did know the stage routine because she practiced when she got bored over the summer.

"Good. Go practice with the other girls. We are starting rehearsals." Cosarine ran next to Meg, where the missing ballerina used to stand. Then, it happened. She looked over and spotted a woman who looked like a cross between Emmy Rossum and Sierra Boggess. It was Christine!

Her happiness was short lived as Carlotta came out singing her infamous Hannibal performance. Like a robot, Cosarine immediately began to dance her part with ballerinas. She was surprised with herself as she performed like an expert. As they finished, Monsieur Le'Fervre stormed onto the stage, while failing to get everyone's attention. Finally, he called on Madame Giry to do the task for him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 **Cosarine's P.O.V.**

Oh! I'm at the beginning of the musical! I giggled in delight as I stood in-between Meg and Christine. "May I have your attention please? As you know, for weeks there has been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you these are all true. And it is now my pleasure to introduce you to the gentleman who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Armand Moncharim and Monsieur Firmin Richard." He then went on to introduce the new managers to Carlotta.

I leaned over and whispered to Christine. "I'm Cosarine Carion. What's your name?" She whispered back, "Christine Daae. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sadly, Carlotta began to damage our innocent ears with Elissa's aria for the managers. I cringed visibly and Christine and Meg giggled. Soon after, the background dropped and nearly crushed Carlotta.

 _He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!_

Meg sang as screams erupted and people ran as I had to fake being frightened. The managers began to yell and I had the sudden urge to sing. Why not? It's a musical!

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here!_

 _Planning her doom!_

 _His eyes are everywhere!_

 _Even her room!_

 _When will this man and mysteryyyy?_

 _Make poor Christine swoon?_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here again!_

 _Don't leave so soon!_

I sang it under my breath as to not draw attention. Of course Buquet was blamed, and Buquet blamed it on a ghost. I ran to Meg as she tried to distance herself from the managers. "It's alright." She shook her head as Christine held her shoulders.

"Aren't you afraid?" Christine asked me. "No. Ghosts don't scare me." I gave a faint smile to calm them, but, Carlotta began to cause a ruckus as she shouted about how the managers were idiots, which is true. But, she didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Cosarine? Why aren't you afraid?" Meg inquired. "I don't believe in ghosts or phantoms. I believe in men doing stupid things for attention." I knew that response would get our dear Phantom's attention.

Then, Meg pushed Christine forward. "Christine Daae can sing it sir. She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Firmin ignored that request and began to whine. But, Armand was intrigued and called her forward. "From whom?"

"I don't know sir."

"Ah not you as wel. Can you believe it? We have a full house and we have to cancel!" Firmin shouted as if no one was aware of the current predicament.

"Daae? That's a curious name. Any relation to the violinist?"

"He was my father sir."

Madame Giry stepped forward and insisted that Christine sing. Cheeky little..

Then, the aria began.


	5. Come Closer

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I own Cosarine and any other OC's that show up. I am basing off what I have seen, the movie, and the Albert Hall version. That is no longer on Netflix and that school started I fell out of writing this and I apologize so much to those who have commented asking me to keep going and I understand if this gets no reads and such because of it but if you do read it and like it, let me know! Give me criticism too! Also if you see spelling errors feel free to let me know. Thank you for coming this far. I have big plans.**

 **Cosarine's P.O.V.**

Elissa's aria was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. As soon as she finished, Christine looked around sheepishly at all the people staring at her in awe. Monsieur Andre clapped and looked to his colleague. "I think we have found our Elissa! We must get her prepared." She rushed forward to Meg and I in delight. "That was simply beautiful, Christine!" I exclaimed taking her into a hug. Meg nodded. "I have never known you could sing like that!"

"You two are so kind. Cosarine, you haven't even known me for long and yet you are so supportive. I really appreciate it." She smiled and I smiled back. That's me! I've always been the pushup bra for my friends. Madame Giry came over to us and set a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Come my dear, we must get you fitted." Christine nodded and went with her.

Meg turned to me. "So Cosarine, let us get you a bed in the dormitories." Did I really want to stay in the opera house at night? It would be too suspicious if I kept disappearing at night. "Its fine Meg, I have a small flat in the city I can stay in. I just need to be here during the day." She smiled and led me off somewhere. "Well you should get accommodated with the costumes also. Christine isn't the only one has to be fitted today!" Of course. I had already forgotten that I had just joined the cast of a prestige opera production. Seems very typical of me.

Meg led me to a costume room where a few women sat and sew at some costumes. "What can we do for ya today little Meg?" One woman asked. I stepped forward next to Meg. "I'm Cosarine Carion. I just joined the ballet troupe and need to be fitted for the ballet costumes. I apologize for it being so last minute." She smiled and stood up, grabbing some measuring tape on the way. "It is no problem sweetheart. At least you are lot nicer than La Carlotta."

Meg and I giggled as the second women in the back snorted before picking up a basket for of supplies and heading out the door. I assume she went to meet Christine in the Primadonna room. "I'm Miriam by the way." The woman said before measuring my arms. "Nice to meet you Miss Miriam!"

"Meg, you might want to leave as I'm going to have to ask Miss Cosarine to undress." Miriam stated. I say Meg blush and nod before leaving quickly. As the door closed I began undressing so Miriam could measure me. "Miss Miriam? Is there anything I need to know while I am here? I heard the others speaking of a phantom, but I am unclear on whether or not they were joking." I knew there really was a phantom, but I wanted to know what the insiders had to say about because he sure hadn't scared this woman away.

"Oh Cosarine, well stay away from the stage hands. The kitchen staff are nice, but don't expect some extra food. The phantom, mademoiselle, is real. I've seen him sabotage one of La Carlotta's costumes. I stay quiet to avoid his wrath. Stay away from him, my dear. I would hate to see you hurt." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you." Of course I wasn't going to stay away from him. I mean like, why would I?

I walked out of the costume room to find Meg had not come back, so of course I decided I was going to explore this awesome place. I began walking behind the stage and recognized it from where Meg and Christine sing later on. I looked around before singing to hopefully catch Erik's attention.

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _You don't know me_**

 ** _But come closer my Phantom and listen to me_**

 ** _I am a friend_**

 ** _I mean no harm_**

 ** _Come closer to me_**

 ** _I mean no harm_**

I stood for a moment waiting for a sign that he may have heard me.

Suddenly I was slammed against a wall with a rope around my neck. "How do you know I don't mean to harm _you_?" well I guess it worked. I groaned at the ache in my back before looking up at him. His signature white mask was on. He reminded me more of Ramin than of Gerard, but he was gorgeous either way. "I don't. I just hope you are interested enough in me to let me be your friend."

"You want to be the Phantom's friend?" he stared at me in disbelief.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because, you live a dark life. I can tell. I want you to see that not all are bad."

"But all are. How do I know you are not lying to me?" His grip on the Punjab loosened.

"You don't. I wish I could just show you. I believe you are a tortured soul that just need a little light in their life. But I understand if you would rather not. Now I do not know if you are going to let me live or not, but your opera is already one chorus girl short, so it is your choice." He let go and turned away to walk.

"It was a pleasure to meet you monsieur. Tell Miss Giry I said goodnight." I turned away without looking for his reaction before finding the girls lavatory to go home. I grabbed the watch from the waist line of my tights and went home.


	6. Cosa's singing

**I sadly don't own any versions of the Phantom of the Opera. I own Cosarine and other OC's that come up.**

 **Cosarine's P.O.V.**

I fell onto my bed when I returned from their world, tumbling off when I hit it and onto the floor. My back already ached from getting slammed into a wall by Erik, so I couldn't really tell if I hurt myself that time. I laid still for a moment waiting to see if my parents were home to hear me fall. Ten seconds. Nothing. I'm safe. I sighed and stood up, stripping off my ballet attire to take a shower in my conjoined bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror and cringed. The bruises around my neck and back were already forming. "Looks like makeup will actually come in handy tomorrow." I said to no one in particular.

I heard the door downstairs open and I dashed naked back into my room, hiding the watch under my dresser. I heard a knock at the door. "I'm naked!" I yelled while grabbing a towel. "Cosa? It's past midnight what are you still doing up?" My mom asked through the door. "I just finished my homework. I was about to take a shower." Shoot. I still had homework. "Oh okay dear. Your father and I have to go to New York tomorrow morning for work. We should be back in about two weeks. Will you be okay getting to school tomorrow?" I sighed silently. They had only been back for two days. "Yup. I'll just drive."

My mom didn't answer after that so I assumed she had left. I slunk back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. This was normal. My parents really just left me to my own devices for weeks at a time. Most of the time they really didn't know what I was up to. When I was younger and couldn't be left alone they would send me to dance camps over the summer and pay for after school classes that my father's secretary would take me to. But, it was okay. I knew they loved me.

The shower soothed my aching back and muscles enough for me to be able to sleep that night so I took an aspirin and went to bed.

 **The Next Day**

Thank God it is Friday. I woke up late and scrambled to get dressed, throwing on a pair of leggings and a long white-shirt. I grabbed my bags and rushed out the door. My dad's motorcycle was parked in the garage next to the car I was supposed to take. Was I going to actually take the car? No. I hopped on my dad's motorcycle and rode off. I was thankful that my dad had taught me to ride it previously.

I parked right in front of the school and ran in to my first period of choir. I have to take two electives, one language, and four core classes. Calculus was evil.

Anyways, I walked into my first class, the bell barely ringing as I walked in. Mr. Wibbens walked in. "Good morning class!" He briefly looked over at everyone and marked everyone down. "How was the Halloween bash thingy last night? Any highlights?" A girl named Jenny raised her hand in the back. "Yes?"

"Cosa and Jay did a sexy dance." I slammed my head onto my desk. It made a large thud and everyone turned towards me.

"Anything else?" Wibbens asked in an attempt to get the spotlight off of me. I lifted my head slightly to look around. To my delight a boy named Carlos rose his hand.

"Yes?"

"Cosa passed out in the hallway." My head hit the desk again.

"Anything that has nothing to do with Cosarine?"

"There was an old dude stalking around the parking last night." A girl shouted out. A worried expression came across the instructor's face. "Did anyone call the police? Why was he there?"

"No, he left after he talked to Cosarine." I wish I could have slammed my head against the desk again but I was worried that I was going to give myself a concussion. Wibbens looked at me for an explanation. I raised my head off of the desk and looked at him.

"My parents weren't home and my Aunt wanted to give me something but is bedridden so she sent my Uncle Jensen to give it to me because my mom told him where I was." I am great liar, erm, I mean actor.

"What did he give you?" Someone inquired from the back.

I began to tear up to add to the effect. "My Aunt is dying so he gave me her father's pocket watch! She has no one left!" I threw my head dramatically onto the desk and began crying. I felt a hand on my back and realized it was Wibbens'. "Cosarine, why don't you take a minute in the hall to collect yourself." I nodded, sniffled, and walked out.

I headed to the bathroom with my stuff. I was glad I was out of the class. I loved to sing, but I really sucked. Like, I sound worse than Carlotta. So every time I try out for one of the theatre productions, I got a background dancer or someone with minimal lines. That's why everyone believes me when I lie, erm, and act. I shrugged and pulled out the watch.

"Take me to the Phantom's lair." I whispered to it, holding on to the chain as it warmed up.

Maybe Erik would teach me to sing.


	7. The Deal

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

My watch is smarter than I am. In the heat of the moment I realized that I was still in my modern clothes. I was dropped off in the passageway of the lair. I changed really quickly into the ballet clothes in my dance bag, listening closely to make sure no one was going to walk up on me. After changing I placed my bag against the wall and strode into the lair with a brave face. Well, not quite. I saw the boat on the other side of the lake. I looked around for somehow to get around and found none except for a door on the other side. Great.

I stepped back into the passageway and clutched my watch to my chest. "Okay little watch, lead me to the door."

I walked around the passageways for about five minutes, groping along the walls and stepping carefully in order to not trip or break a leg, before finding the door. I pushed it open gently and peeked through it. I saw him then. He must have come out from wherever while I was looking for a way over here.

His back was facing me. He was hunched over a desk writing hurriedly. His mask was off, but his deformity didn't look as bad as others thought t was. He was actually quite handsome. I crept forward a bit. The only thing coming to mind as I watched his hand scribble over paper was Hamilton.

 _"_ _Why do you write like your running out of time?_

 _Why do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?"_

He looked up in surprise, but it quickly turned to anger.

" _You."_ He stood up and rushed over to me. I backed up a little as I realized that I have no common sense and that he could easily kill me.

" _WHY DO YOU SEEK OUT MY RAGE AND FIRE?_

 _WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT'S SO DIRE?_

 _I AM BEGINNIG TO TIRE OF YOU._

 _IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?_

 _THE FACE OF A BEAST?_

 _THEN LOOK!"_

His singing was fill rage and anger and hurt. I realized now he had backed me into the wall. His face was close to mine as he scanned my face for fear of him, but I refused to give him that.

 _"_ _I do not see a beast._

 _Not in you at least._

 _I see a genius._

 _One who leaves us in the real world._

 _Whose eyes are so old?"_

He backed away from me. "You aren't afraid of me. You've seen my face and aren't afraid." He looked down trying to process that I was different. "I told you before that I wanted to be your friend. Give me a chance?" He looked up and stared for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Now monsieur, I have a proposition for you."

"So your friendship comes with a price?"

"No, I just want to learn from the best." I walked towards him and held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Cosarine. Could you teach me to sing?"

"Why? Do you plan on taking leads in the Opera house?" I realized now that he thought of me as a threat to Christine.

"No, not here."

"And what would I get in return? I can't think of anything I want from you."

"That is not how friendship works, but when you figure something out, let me know."

He now took my hand and shook it.

"Come when you want. I will leave it to you to actually get here." He returned to his desk.

"Well aren't you a gentleman. I'll be back tomorrow. Wait, one more question. What should I call you?"

He didn't even look up when he answered. "Monsieur Phantom." Darn. I thought I would get his name out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. I only own Cosarine Carion and Jay.**

I used the watch to find the way out once more. If all goes well, I would live my dreams of being trained by Erik Destler. Every POTO fan's fantasy.

I landed in the school bathroom and thanked God that no one was in there. I changed back into my normal clothes and walked to the sink. I rubbed my eyes to make them irritated and dabbed some water down my cheeks to make it look like I was crying.

I smirked into the mirror before putting on a sad face and walking back to class. Mr. Webbins nodded at me as I took my seat.

"Now before class ends, our next project will be our Broadway unit. We will be learning the song Seize the Day from Newsies. In a week everyone can audition for leads. Also, Mrs. Hernandez wants me to let you know that auditions for Heathers will be in a month. You are dismissed." The bell rang and everyone began to chatter and pack their bags.

Samantha Jones passed walked towards me with her disciples walked towards me. "So Cosa? Are you going to audition for the ensemble again this year? I mean I know Jay or Andrew will get JD, I'll just have to be Veronica." The girls behind her snickered.

"Actually I think I will audition for Veronica Sawyer this year. But, you can try Heather Chandler. She's a bit closer to your personality." I smiled a fake smile at her and shoved a flyer in bag.

"That may be true, but at least I _know_ I can do better than you." I glared at her and walked out of class. Just as I reached the door, Samantha called out to me. "Say hello to Jay for me!" I didn't turn to look back at her and instead kept walking towards my next class, which happened to be with Jay. He met me at the door and walked with me into the class.

"Hey Cosa! Samantha texted me that the school is going to do Heathers! I think I am going to try for JD. What do you think?" He made a weird brooding face.

"I think that we are gonna get a lot closer to me than to Samantha." I looked at him and smiled. "I'm auditioning for Veronica." He smiled and positioned himself closer to me and looked down at me.

"Our love is God."

I smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best friend anyone can ever have." He chuckled. "I know."

We sat down at our desks in the back as class started. It was my Theatre 101 class. Ms. Demal stood at the front of the auditorium with her mic attached to her shirt. "Good morning everyone! Am I right to assume that Mr. Webbins spilled the beans?" A few of the kids around me nodded.

She sighed. "Well might as well give you all the information now! The school is using this Heathers production as a sort of showcase for you all. Colleges and talent agents will be there. This is your chance to show your the art world. Take it." Kids laughed and cheered. Jay leaned over and high-fived me.

"Auditions done have to be solo. You can pick and choose partners for certain parts. Educate yourself."

I gestured between the two of us and he nodded. The rest of the audition rules stand. Provide your own music. Be here on time. Signups will be posted in a month. Practice until then. Now let us get onto the Scottish tragedy." I zoned out of the lecture on the analyzation of the dagger and how one would perform it.

I texted Jay under the table.

 ** _Me:_** _I have a teacher now._

 ** _Jay:_** _Oh? Do I know this mysterious teacher? This is very Dave of you._

 ** _Me:_** _Some guy my parents hired for me._

I lied to him. I never lie to him. My only friend besides God himself.

 ** _Jay:_** _Well now at least I have a worthy Veronica lol. : p_

I smiled at him and tucked phone away. I will have to see Erik tomorrow. This is my only chance. 


End file.
